


Long Distance

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Day 27, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Marking, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, dom! davey, mentions of:, sub! kath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Kath is away on a book tour, but that won't stop her from getting down and dirty with her husband.Lyn come get yall juice part 3 of 3
Relationships: David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

Katherine closed the door to her hotel room and collapsed on the bed. She loved talking about her book, and meeting her fans (she had FANS?) was a lot of fun, but it was exhausting as hell. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her husband’s number.

“Hey hun!” Davey’s voice, though distorted by the speaker, was infinitely comforting. Katherine managed a sleepy smile. “How was your day?”

“Long,” Katherine said. “I know this is the dream and all, but wow, am I tired.”

“I’m sorry,” Davey said. “Just three more days, right?”

“Three more days,” Katherine repeated. She shifted onto her back. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Davey said softly. “It’s hard to sleep without you next to me.” 

Katherine shifted. As her mind drifted away from the bustle of the book tour, it drifted towards some... other things. “Do you miss anything else?” she asked, one hand drifting to rub her inner thigh.

“Of course,” Davey scoffed. “I love you, Katty. I’m happy for you, of course, but I wish I could be there with you.”

“I love you too,” Katherine said. “And right now, I really, _really_ wish you were here. I need to kiss you, Davey.”

“_Oh_,” Davey realized. “How do you want to kiss me?”

Katherine hummed. “On your lap, with your hands on my back, sounds nice,” she purred. “You have such nice hands, Davey.” She slid her own up her thigh, rubbing herself through her underwear.

“If I were there, what would you want me to do with them?” Davey asked. Katherine could hear his breath getting louder, and fabric rustling. She smiled.

“Up to you,” she said.

“I think I’d try to touch as much of you as possible,” Davey said. “Because, you know, I haven’t seen you in so long. I’d run my hands through your hair, then move down to play with your tits.”

Katherine slid a hand under her shirt, moaning as she fondled her breast. “Then what?”

“I’d kiss your neck,” Davey answered. “And I’d leave some hickeys, so guys know not to flirt with you.” He paused. “I guess your wedding ring would do that too, though.”

“I think this is more fun,” Katherine said, rubbing herself through her underwear. “Fuck, I miss your lips on my neck.” 

Davey groaned softly. “And then I’d- I’d kiss down your body, unbuttoning your shirt as I went. And I’d pull off your shirt and kiss your shoulders.” He panted, clearly touching himself. “And then I’d push you down and kiss you while I fucked you.”

Katherine moaned. “Fuck, Davey, that sounds so good,” she panted. She pulled off her underwear. “Do you want a picture?”

“Yes please,” Davey choked. Katherine pulled up her skirt and took a photo of her dripping pussy. She sent it to Davey and propped the phone back up next to her ear.

“Oh, _babe_,” Davey sighed. “You look so gorgeous, all turned on for me. I wish I could be there to satisfy you and fall asleep naked by your side.”

Katherine’s thighs clenched, and she whined. “Keep going, Davey. Keep telling me I’m gorgeous!”

“You’re so perfect, Katherine,” Davey said immediately. “I love how soft your skin is. I could run my hands over your body for hours and never get bored. I love the way your body curves and bends, so graceful. I love your pussy and how it feels against my tongue and cock.” Davey gasped for breath. “Nng, Katherine, I’m gonna come!”

Katherine bucked against her hands. “I wanna hear,” she whined, getting close herself. Davey moaned, deep and broken. His sounds pushed Katherine over the edge, and she came hard. The phone slipped out of her hand as she came down, gasping for breath.

“Katherine?” Davey said, his voice faint. Katherine picked up the phone and put it to her ear. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh, good. Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” Katherine grinned. “Thanks for calling.” She yawned, a wave of exhaustion washing over her. “I’d love to talk more, but I’m sleepy and I don’t wanna fall asleep without showering. I love you.”

“I love you,” Davey responded. “I’ll call in the morning to hear about your day, then?”

“Sounds good,” Katherine said. “See you in three days.”

“Three days,” Davey repeated, and hung up. Katherine quickly pulled off her shirt and skirt and walked to the shower. As the water poured over her, her mind wandered to the things Davey said he would do to her if he could. Three days from now couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
